Mrs Hudson From Next Door Got Unmarried Ones
by SoullessShadow
Summary: Filled prompt that asked for a loud Sherlock in bed with John and their neighbours telling them to shut up.


"John!"

Ted and Aaron faced the wall where that muffled scream came from. It wasn't all that loud from where they stood, but it was loud enough. They shouldn't even have to hear it. They have already complained about it to Mrs. Turner even though she made it quite clear that their walls were very thin and this was to be expected. What they didn't expect was for the couple next door being more active and much louder than they were.

"Christ, here they go again!" Aaron groaned, covering his face into his hands. "Every night for the past two sodding weeks they've been at it...!"

"Apparently they must have gotten in a relationship recently." Ted mused. "They have been living next door for awhile now, and they do sound like the enthusiastic newly lovers we used to be when we started."

"You mean HE does!" Aaron pointed out, referring the most vocal one of the two.

As if on cue that very voice was increasing its volume by the second.

"Oh god! That tickles... ah! John, don't... don't stop licking! Oh yes! I want your tongue – oh oh!"

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination..." Aaron grumbled.

"Erm, no." Ted cleared his throat and looked at his husband. "Do you know who they are?"

"Not a clue. I just know their names and occupation; a Sherlock Holmes and some bloke by the name of John Watson. One's a doctor and the other a cop... crime fighter... detective. Something similar to that, I don't know."

"Hm... so which one is John?"

"AH!" The sudden sound from the wall startled them. "I-I can't...! Need you now! Fuck me, John! Please fuck me!"

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Aaron flung both hands into the air. "What matters right now is that they're acting like young teenagers who just discovered sex, and because of this I find myself lacking some decent night's sleep after a hard day at the office! Is it really too much to ask?"

"I'll go get the ear plugs." Ted said as he got up from bed.

"No..." Aaron sighed and shook his head. "No, please don't bother. They're worn out now and really never helped all that much. This bloke is just too loud."

"Ooooooooohhh!" A long loud moan was heard next. "Do stop teasing, I beg you. Put it in. I don't want your tongue or fingers... I just want your hot dripping, throbbing c-"

"SOOOooooo, what's new with you?" Ted said loudly over the muffled voice behind the walls before the sentenced was finished, drowning it out. "Is there anything you would like to discuss about, honey?"

"No, I have some other things in my mind right now..."

"Oh, John!"

"What sort of things?"

"Jooooooohnnn... oooooh... more!"

"I think that might be obvious on what 'things'."

"Nooooo...! D-don't tease... too slow...! I want it all now!"

"No, not really. Unless you are referring to what's going on next door."

"Ah! Yes! There! Right there-oh! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

As the sound of banging headboard increased and got louder, Aaron lost his very last ounce of patience and pounded his fists against the wall, screaming at the top of his lungs in frustration.

"For the love of all things that are good and holy; would you two please SHUT THE HELL UP AND TONE IT DOWN ALREADY!"

The rhythm banging started to slow but not stop. What followed was a response but not the kind they wanted.

"Sod off!"

…

"…. Oooooh, Jooohn! Feels so good...!"

Ted's eyes widened whereas Aaron's face went bright scarlet in fury.

"You hear that!" Aaron cried, motioning his hand towards the wall. "They're ignoring us! No, they are not just ignoring us; they're giving us the bird! We don't matter at all! They're in their own little world right now and we're nothing but insignificant insects who they'll decide to swat away if we so much as DARE to speak out when anyone who has a sense of decency would do the same!"

He ended his rant, breathing loudly to catch his breath as Ted gave him a sympathetically pat on the shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"A little..."

"Oh, John... you're amazing...! So amazing-ah!"

"This John fellow sounds to be quite good at this." Ted smiled, slowly imagining the looks and skills this mighty fine hulky John has... with his tall figure and his strong hands and perfect figure...

"Hey!" He was immediately brought back to earth when two fingers snapped in front of his face. "Hello, Ted. You're married to me so no fantasying about someone else's sex life."

"I wasn't!" Ted held up his hands in defense yet couldn't help grinning.

"But still, wouldn't you agree that this John must be one heck of a man to be in bed with? Considering how he's doing such a number on the other guy night after night one can imagine him being a sex fiend. It wouldn't surprise me if he wore tight leather clothes and rubber..."

Ted's words drifted off when Aaron was giving him 'you're sleeping on the couch' look.

"I'll stop."

"Thank you."

The room became awkwardly silent with the exceptions of the choked sounds and moans from their wall.

"You're secretly enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No!" Ted shook his head and lowered his voice. "I mean, no, that's all in your head."

"Oh really now? I don't hear you complaining about it as much."

"Come off it, Aaron! We can't fault theses two going at this much when they so obviously have just started this relationship. Can't I be a bit envious? We used to do it all the time. Remember our honeymoon?"

"We still do that, you know."

"Well, yes but it has been awhile." Ted sighed quietly. "It has been two weeks since our last time."

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with our loud neighbours! And before you say anything – no, I will not do it while they are at it because I'm not the type who gets off on other people's private affairs."

"You're just picky..." Ted huffed in disappointment.

"Oh, hush. You knew that when you married me."

The banging from next door suddenly became much louder and faster that it shut them both up temporarily.

"Oh, oh, oh, yes, yes, yeeeessss! I'm coming – ah – I'm so close now!"

"Thank fucking god..." Aaron muttered.

"Ah! John! John, ha! Ah – touch me! Lick me! Make me feel dirty! Yes! OhohohohOH! JOHN!"

Strangling sounds of sobs and screams escaped from the walls and the lamp next to their nightstand shook slightly. Aaron gritted his teeth while Ted tried very hard not to blush. The sobbing eventually died down and it soon became quiet.

"Thank god, it's finally over!" Aaron breathed and flopped down onto his pillow.

Things were silent for a minute before faint sounds of 'Again?' 'Yes please' were heard and the banging noises slowly started up not too long after.

"For the love of... they're at it again!" Aaron bellowed as he sat up.

"That's quite the energy they've got there..." Ted chuckled.

"That does it!" Aaron growled as he got up and grabbed his pillow. "I'm going to sleep downstairs! Tomorrow one us will file a complaint, and if you won't do it I most certainly will! Someone needs to give those two lovebirds a piece of my mind!"

"Yes, I'll come down and join you..." Ted looked to the wall and coughed. "Just... give me a minute. I'll be there as soon as I can..."

:

Ted volunteered because he claimed Aaron would just end up making a scene if he confronted them. In truth, he actually done it because he was very eager to meet this John. A man, any man, who can make someone moan and scream like that must have quite the skills and probably surpasses in every way in the looks department as well. Who wouldn't be curious?

After Mrs. Hudson let him in, he knocked at the door to the flat where a certain Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson resided. The door opened and he was greeted (or sullenly glared at) by a tall man with curly hair. He looked at the man before taking a glance past him and into the room to see another person sitting in a desk chair, typing on his laptop.

The man in the corner typing seemed to be the humble sort of bloke. Quiet, unassuming, and his old fashion jumpers made this man not seem very noticeable in the background. However if Ted had learned anything from past experience, those are the types that tend to be the loudest in bed. Ted smiled as he thought _so this must be our culprit who kept us up all night_.

He returned his full attention back to the man standing in front of him. He looked just the way how he had imagined him to be. Tall, handsome, with an ernest expression plastered on him as if he couldn't be bothered with trifle matters. Every part of him screamed dominate.

This was in no doubt John Watson.

"What do you want?" The annoyed looking John asked as Ted has done nothing but stare and had yet to say a word.

"Oh, sorry. So sorry." Ted held out his hand, remembering there's an actual reason why he came. "I like to introduce myself; Ted Harrison from next door. I assume I'm speaking to John Watson?"

"Hm? Why? Do you wish to speak to him?"

"Pardon?" Ted tilted his head in confusion.

"He's over there." He said, pointing towards the man at the back who was typing earlier but stopped to look up at Ted. "You're not here to see a doctor, I would assume."

"I..."

Ted's mouth fell open. His voice... he suddenly recognized it even though it sounded much deeper now and more composed. Yet he knew it was the very same voice he heard cry and moan from their wall night after night.

"_You're_ Sherlock Holmes!" He pointed in disbelief.

"That's what my parents told me." He shrugged.

"Something we could help you with?" The real John spoke from across the room.

"But you... he...? How can someone... this man and make him...?" Ted stuttered, pointing his finger from Sherlock to John to back to Sherlock again.

John looked confused while Sherlock rolled his eyes knowingly and leaned in to Ted's ear, whispering so John wouldn't hear.

"He happens to be _really_ good at what he does so it's really his fault that you and your husband are having trouble sleeping."

Ted made a high pitched sound and stepped back as Sherlock straightened back up, smirking deviously.

"So if you're here about the noise then yes, you should talk to John about it."

Ted gaped but tried to bring himself together when he remembered that there was an actual reason why he came here.

"I-I, um... as I said, I'm your neighbour from next door so I would appreciate it if you two would keep it down a little so my husband and I can get some sleep, okaybye."

Ted turned around and quickly fled leaving an amused Sherlock and a confused John at the door.

"Who to the what now?" John asked, having been unable to catch everything.

"I think Mrs. Turner's tenants would appreciate it if you'd stop doing that tongue trick on me."

John flushed, muttering "You're the one who keeps demanding it..."


End file.
